Perfectly Reflected
by BeautiWind
Summary: Annabeth has been having dreams of a boy with beautiful sea green eyes and jet black hair for quite a while. Then he appears: as a ghost. He is a very important piece in finding out who she really is. Though, with the more he helps her, the more she is falling for him every time... Who is he and why does he look for her? R2FO Percabeth! Rated T AU Cover by Syrena Aria :D
1. Chapter 1: Landscape of Hurtful Dreams

**Hey guys!**

**I know I'm still writing "You are my Heart of the Ocean" but I just couldn't resist. This idea has been bugging me ever since I read an article about a girl that lost her mom and that because of that trauma she began to dream about the life of a boy who was alive in the 1800s. He was a ghost. I found it interesting and then I let my imagination write away and here it is... Besides, last year during school I read Ruined by Paula Morris and Dark Souls by Pam Munoz Ryan and let me tell you they are amazing and I'm guessing they inspired this story.**

**If you like all that Twilight and vampire chiz then maybe you won't really like this story. This more of a ghost/romance story if know what I'm saying. There might be references to that but it won't center on it...**

**I really hope you like it. Please review at the end after you read. No mean and hurtful comments, please. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism allowed :) thx for following these simples requests. -heart-**

**Note: Italics - Dreams and thoughts**

* * *

_"Everything happens for a reason. People will push you around and take advantage of you so you eventually give up on everyone and trust nobody but yourself. Life isn't easy, but we all know that. These struggles that most of us all face is common throughout the world and we all got to learn that this only makes an individual stronger in the heart and mind. We have to accept that those nights of feeling lonely and stressed are nothing but ways to help push you into becoming a much better person. And that's what bids us a happy and wonderful life in the long run."_

_-unknown_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Landscape of Hurtful Dreams**

_Judging by the brown leaved trees and crisp breeze that swirled around, it might be the middle of October. The scene was breath taking for the sun was just barely setting. It was as if the colors and intensity of the light is just enough to calm you. The trees are moving swiftly, making a bunch of leaves fall on the dry yellow grass. There was a brick-red and purple mansion on the center of this beauty, which by the looks of it, was made out of wood. Hand-carved wood maybe. The detail, even if I was far, was amazing. There was an angel at the top of the house. It looks like Cupid, who knows._

_Anyway there were two people, a girl and a boy, sneaking around the mansion. They stopped under a window that was lit and strict-looking woman appeared in it. She seemed to be looking for someone. Them, I knew instantly. She gave up looking through the window and continued inside the house._

_The boy gave an all clear sign and they ran to the trees. They looked young, maybe sixteen. They wore clothes maybe from the 1800's. The girl had her hair up in a fancy bun, the type you see on brides. Her Cinderella-style dress was a nice lavender color with white lace on top and was long sleeved. Her shoes, barely visible, were pearly white. The boy had a normal white shirt and a black vest over it. Over that he had a long coat that has a tail. He wore long trousers and brown leather boots. He also wore a hat that covered his hair. His sideburns were visible._

_They held to each other's hands as they ran. They began to slow down as they reached a beautiful oasis. There was a river snaking around a blanket that had a bottle of champagne and two glasses. All this was covered by an overhead made of flowers and roses of different colors. Your typical princess-y setting._

_When they stopped, the girl gasped. "Oh dear me, this is beautiful, my love."_

"_Glad you like it." He said, kissing her cheek. She smiled warmly at him. The scene was so sweet. You could see they are in love._

_Then the girl's expression became serious. "Are you sure we should do this?"_

_He let go her hands and caressed her cheek. She nestled at his touch. "I'm sure. He needs to come to this world the right way."_

_As he finished his sentence, he put his free hand on her stomach. She had a small bump on her stomach. She was pregnant…_

"_I know…" she said quietly._

_He smiled at her, bent down and grabbed the glasses with the champagne. He poured a bit less on one glass than the other and handed it her. "I don't think you should drink a lot."_

"_Thank you." She held on to the stem of the glass. He filled his glass._

"_Let's begin." He told her and they headed to the blanket and sat down. The girl put her hand on her bump and with the other held on to the glass. The boy did the same and put his hand on her bump. _

_He took a deep breath, "Sally, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. And even if everyone disagrees with our relationship, I will never leave your side. No one can get in the way of our love. Specially now since we will have a child soon. You have made me the happiest man in the world. I will never let anything hurt you. Or our son. She can't separate us. No matter what our parents say. I love you."_

_Sally's beautiful kaleidoscope eyes were filling up with tears. Happy ones though. _

_She began, "Oh, Poseidon…" Did she say Poseidon? The sea god? _

"_You don't know how blessed I feel to have you with me. I have always felt alone in this world after my family died in that fire. And when I met you, my world didn't feel so alone. And once I fell in love with you, I just felt complete. Now that we will have this child…" she put her had on his and moved it across her bump, "It's perfect."_

_He held up his glass, "To our love."_

_She followed his example, "To our love."_

_They clunked their glasses and each took a sip, never taking their eyes off each other. Their eyes are beautiful. Poseidon's eyes are a beautiful sea green, like the ocean and Sally's are multicolored. You can't tell the color they are._

_The scene is so sweet. A young couple in love, both with a hand on their unborn child, making a toast for their love, getting married to each other secretly, trying to make things right, ignoring others. The river nearby is so calming and the breeze swirling through. But as all pretty things are, it ends._

_They hear loud roars of man and a horse neighing. "Sally!"_

"_It's Paul!" says Sally. They quickly kiss each other and run away. Minutes later, the guy yelling, Paul, finds the oasis and the glasses of champagne scattered on the floor. He picks up a small scarf-like cloth that must've been Sally's and holds it to his cheek._

"_Where did you go this time?" he says frustrated. clutching on the cloth._

I woke up with frustration, maybe from the dream. The feeling Paul must've felt. Then my ears came to their senses because my alarm clock was ringing like crazy. I lazily hit the snooze and threw the covers of my head.

_I don't want to get up!_ I thought.

But I have to. Tomorrow I get out of school. Just two more days and I don't want to ruin my perfect attendance record. Specially, since I want to get into Harvard. Its bad enough I'm going to the only school in this school and it's not in the "Best Schools" list. I live in the outskirts of the Capitol of the Earth, New York. Where I live is in the on the border of the big city and the countryside of New York. And that brings me to reality because it reminds that if my high school is the only one in town, I need hurry up and dress for the long walk.

So I got up. I quickly got my clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got out quickly. I towel dried my hair and let it be. I put on my undergarments and rolled on my jeans. Since it was getting hot, I put on a light pink floral top. I headed outside my bathroom and sat on my bed, dried my feet, and put on my black Converse.

"Annabeth, breakfast! Hurry so you can eat and get to school on time." yelled my stepmother, Diana. After my mother died when I was five, Pops needed someone. He met Diana and they married. She has turned out to be an amazing woman and as much as I love her, I will never see her as a mother. More as a close friend.

I grabbed my Jansport backpack and headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen and Diana had already set a plate of eggs, bacon, and homemade waffles on the table. I greeted her and dug in. It was good, if I do say so myself. I've been lucky, because according to Pops, Mom couldn't cook. She couldn't even boil water.

"Are you ready for summer?" Diana asked.

"Yeah. Pops said that he is going to get a promotion and we might all fly out to Europe for two weeks because he needs to check out some new architectural projects in process. I'm looking forward to it. I have always wanted to visit Greece and Rome." I told her, eagerly.

She nodded and kissed my forehead. "Hurry now."

She rubbed her stomach as she walked to the stove. Then something weird happened. She was stirring a pot when she put a hand over her mouth and dashed out of the kitchen. I heard a door close loudly and then she started puking. I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. I opened the door and saw that she was on her knees, her face in the toilet. I fell next to her and hugged her from the back while drawing circles on her back. When she stopped she put her head on my shoulder. I handed her a Kleenex and she wiped her mouth. She was drained out of energy so I helped her up. Once she stood on her own she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth.

She turned to me and said, "I'm sorry, Bambi."

We had this thing between us. When she first came to the house for dinner, I was watching Bambi because I always wondered how come the characters could talk so formally. Besides I loved the owl.

"No problem, Smoochie. Did you eat something bad?" I asked her. I called her Smoochie because once I saw her and Pops kissing on our door step. Disturbing at the moment but I let it slide as I grew up. I was Pops' girl, give me a break!

"Well not lately but remember when we went to Allison's for dinner the other night?" she asked me and I nodded. Allison was our neighbor and her son, Jacob, had graduated college and to celebrate they invited everyone over for dinner. Everyone in town thought Jacob and I were going to marry someday but their hopes died when he presented his girlfriend that night and proposed. I thought it was hilarious when they looked at me for some response. All I did was congratulate him and his girlfriend on their graduation and proposal and threw a playful joke.

"Well, I have been feeling weird since then but maybe now since I got it out of my body, I'll feel better." She said. She was looking at me but I had my doubts. But I should let it slide mostly because last time I contradicted her she got upset because she was a nurse and she would know if something as up.

Diana got out of the bathroom and wobbled to hers and Pop's bedroom. She laid down on the bed, took a deep a breath, and shut her eyes for a moment. She seemed to be going through a qualm.

Then it dawned on me. The last few days she has been getting emotional. Just yesterday, Pops found her in the dining room crying. He asked her what was the matter and she told him that there wasn't any chocolate bars in the cupboard where she kept some for "emergencies". Also lately she has been craving silly things like bacon and pickle ice cream —if there is such thing—, raw sausages, and pineapples. With all that I was starting to become suspicious but decided to not say anything. Should I now?

"Um, Smoochie? When was the last time you did _that_ with Pops?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me like I was crazy but then she responded. "A few days ago…"

"How many days…?" This was really uncomfortable.

"I… I don't know. Maybe 10 days." She said in a high pitched voice.

Uh oh! Because of my biology class in school, I knew that woman could be pregnant after six-twelve days after _that_. According to Diana, they did _that_ in that range of days… She is pregnant!

She seemed to see my gears working and said quickly, "Oh no Annabeth! You are not thinking that I'm…" she held on to her stomach.

I nodded mischievously. "That is exactly what I am thinking, Smoochie, but just to make sure I'm going to get a test after school to find out."

"I can't let you do that, Bambi." She said to me, grabbing my hand.

"Don't worry. Pops will be home until six for dinner and I get home from school at four. If you are not, then Pops won't be suspicious about a thing. Don't worry." I assured her.

"No its not that. This might be a big town in size bit it is a small town, population-wise, and everyone will think you're the one pregnant and they'll talk. I don't want you to get a reputation because of me."

I shook my head and headed to the door, walking backwards. "Don't worry."

Once I reached the door I dashed downstairs, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door. As I ran I heard Diana yell my name. I just laughed. When I stopped, I started on the normal trail to school. This trail always gives me time to think about things. Today, like most days, my mind is set on figuring out the weird dreams I always get. Ever since I lost my mom I have been having dreams about a boy with sea green eyes and black hair. I could never get his name which frustrated me because I know a lot of him but I don't know his name. Every time his name is mentioned, its cut out like in the TV when a celebrity says a curse.

Anyways, the dreams are always glimpses of his life. Not how he died but all the things he has been through.

But this dream was different. It showed me his —I'm guessing— life before it started. His parents getting married with no one around and making a toast to their love and a life together. Why would he show me that? With seeing so many miserable things that happened in his life, I started to doubt if he lived anything happy. He didn't grow up with his parents. He was abused and hit by a guy, maybe his uncle. He was raised by a mean lady that said to him nasty things. When he was a bit older he was sent to orphanage and adopted by a couple that were just plain evil. They made him take off his clothes and walk around the neighborhood naked for "amusement."

Luckily he escaped and found a friend. Grover. The guy was a bit older than him but he took care of him. Grover became his best friend and family. They traveled a lot and they had fun. Apparently, Grover was the best that ever happened to him. Then he met a girl and fell in love with her. Her name was Calypso. They were going to get married but she was kidnapped and killed. Thing is she was pregnant and he didn't know. The kidnappers sent him a note telling him she was killed and so was their child.

The most disturbing thing I have seen is a lady that was the only person that ever took care and loved him. She used to tell him stories at night, cook his favorite food, teach him to read and write, show him manners, and all that nice stuff. The thing is that I know her.

That woman is my grandaunt, Auntie Claudia. Ever since I realized this, the boy hasn't shown me any more dreams related to her. It stinks because I am starting to doubt if the woman is really Auntie Claudia.

His indifference in that matter tells me that I'm right. that maybe it is her.

My train of thoughts was interrupted by a car with loud music that was approaching me. The bright light of the car blinded me for a moment but when I noticed that they started to open the door, my adrenaline took over me and I ran. I ran and ran and ran as fast as I could. I didn't stop at all. I didn't know where but I just ran. After centuries of running I stopped, trying to catch my breath. When I recuperated, I looked around to see where I was. I was in the forest nearby town. Although how deep in the forest I was, I have no idea.

_Great! I'll be late for school…_

I was surrounded by trees, obviously, and seeing how tired I was, I sat down and leaned on one. I took off my backpack and searched for a water bottle. I found one at the bottom and uncapped it, thirstily. After a huge gulp of water my eyes set on the distance. There was an opening at the end of the sea of trees. There was a house. A mansion actually. A beautiful one. It was brick red and purple.

_Abandoned…_ I thought as I got up.

I put on my backpack and started back. _I'm late for school. There goes college. _I thought negatively.

I turned around and faced the way I came but strangely I didn't move. My feet seemed glued to the dry ground. I sighed in frustration. I put my hands on my hips. Then a chilly breeze whirled around me.

"Weird… I thought we were in June." I said to myself.

"_Come here…" someone told me. _I quickly turned around and saw no one there. Strangely, I felt something in the border of my chest and stomach. Like if some hooked a rope on to me and was pulling me ahead.

The tugging feeling was pulling toward the mansion. The breeze was turning into a wind and the green leaves that were on the trees fell around me, turning crisp brown as they flew. The lighting of the day seemed to turn into another color as if this was a picture and someone was editing it, making it different tones. It turned sepia then black and white and back and forth as I was being pulled by this 'force'. When the 'force' and the ever changing lighting stopped, I was in front and beholding the mansion.

The ferocious wind pushed me up the steps to the front door and when it stopped I fell on doormat, my knee scraping on the worn out wooden floor. "Ow!" I quickly sat on my rear and clutched my knee. I lifted my hand and saw I had a good sized scrape on my knee. I groaned.

"What is going on!" I asked irritably. I opened my backpack and found my Kleenex pack and took one out. I cleaned my wound and threw the Kleenex over my head.

As I was getting up, the door opened with a creepy creaking sound. I gasped but not from the door opening by itself but by who was there in front of me.

It was a boy with beautiful sea green eyes and jet black hair. It was the boy from my dreams…

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it. Review please! They would be nice...**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**PS - ****Note to those "You are my Heart of the Ocean" fans: I'm still writing that story. I'm not stopping yet so don't worry. I just couldn't resist writing this... :)**

**And I still don't know about "Lifeline". I'm thinking of deleting it or giving it to another author in a contest so they could continue... I don't what to do! I'm not feeling it...**


	2. Chapter 2: First Meet

**Hey guys, **

**I'm back with the second chappie. I hope you like it. It didn't turn out how I would've wanted it, but yeah. I tried. :D**

**- Still, I hope you like it. :)****Also, I hope I don't disappoint any of you with this chappie. I tried my best :)**

**- If you would, please look at my story cover. This amazing story cover is made by Syrena Aria. She is awesome! She also made my "You are my Heart of the Ocean" story cover. I made my own but she offered to make them for me. I really love them. Please check them out. They are awesome! :D**

**- Oh I almost forgot! Thank you guys that reviewed. They were really nice. Thanks! :)**

**- Fanfiction Family: If you want to be in my FF family send me a PM with your godly parent and relationship with (Sister, brother, cousin, etc...)**

**Thanks :)**

**- I start school on Aug. 18th. That's in a couple of weeks and I need to do some shopping so I'm gonna be busy but I won't let you down :)**

* * *

**I'm really sorry for any mistakes. I didn't edit. Better next chappie! Promise... ****REVIEW PLEASE! :) Contructive criticism accepted. No mean comments... THX!****  
**

* * *

**_This chappie dedicated to _****Syrena Aria!** You are awesome. How am I ever going to repay you! You are so nice to me... :) -heart-

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Meet**

_Previously_

_It was a boy with beautiful sea green eyes and jet black hair. It was the boy from my dreams…_

~o0o~

"Well why don't you come in and I'll tell what's going on." He told me, holding out hand, as if I could touch it. I stared at his hand and he seemed to understand because he put it down. "Sorry, not used to being around humans."

I stood up and straightened up. I picked up my backpack and asked, "How are you?"

He hesitated to answer but gestured me in the house. Now it was turn to hesitate. I'm already late for school but now is my chance to find out who he is. I find myself moving towards the door and stopping just in front of him. If he were skin and bones I would be feeling his breath but instead I feel the breeze there on my nose. He has the most gorgeous eyes ever.

A silent connection swept through us.

_I know you._

_Of course you. I protect you. I've always had._

_What do you mean?_

_Like I said, come in and I'll explain._

I accepted and entered. Now I know what you might have imagined the house to look like. Of course, the outside is beautiful with centuries on top but the inside is different. Everything is untouched and unmoved. Every item looks so fragile that if you dare touch it you might break it. I look back to where Dream Boy was supposed to be but he wasn't there.

"Come follow me." He said from somewhere and I jumped _Now I understand how people feel when they see ghosts_, I think to myself.

He then appears next to me and says, "Yeah, makes sense huh?"

I look at him puzzled, "What?"

He then gives me a sheepishly gaze and my face expression softens. He looks like a little boy. "I kind of heard what you said…"

"I stared at him blankly, "You heard what? I didn't say anything."

"No your thoughts but who cares… Come I want to show you something." He puts a hand on mine and instead of feeling the pressure you feel when someone does such action I felt a string sensation tightening around my fingers.

As we walked through the old hallways, the lighting seemed to change tone like when I was being pulled the 'force' outside. On the walls were a lot of drawings and portraits. Was it just me or did I see Rose's drawing from that Titanic movie? I shook the thought of my mind and continued to observe the portraits. I stopped and admired a portrait of a girl. She was beautiful. Her eyes gleamed but didn't seem to decide on a color even if it was painting. She was sitting on a stool, her hands on her lap, smiling at who ever was painting her. Her caramel hair was a messy wavy mess but seemed in place. Her lips were a natural rosy shade. Her clothes were simple as she wore a plain sky blue dress that reached her feet. Still she couldn't have been more that thirteen.

"That would my mother when she was young. Wasn't she beautiful?" he said, his voice cracking at the end.

_Of course the girl from my dream today…_

I nod and we keep walking. I stumble yet again on another painting. But this time it was the whole family. There were four, an older looking man and woman standing in the back with the same girl from the previous portrait in front of them. But she was holding a baby in her arms. Dream Boy?

He sighed as he saw me looking at it. "Ah, my grandfather, as long as he lived, couldn't stand my father so he wasn't drawn in the picture. He was there, my nanny told he was, but my grandfather didn't let him. He wanted him away from his only as possible. This was drawn a few days after I born and taken away. You might know it already… because of the dreams I send you…"

I turned to face him and he had a sad look in his face. He looked so pained it hurt me. There is so much hurt in his eyes and I could feel it anyway.

Only four words escaped from my mouth, "Talk to me, please."

He nodded and signaled me into a room. The tones of lighting finally settled in a black/white. Despite the June heat we were in, this house was cold and it was nice to see that there was a fireplace lit at the back of the room.

Have you ever seen the movie "The Beauty and the Beast"? The part where Belle is reading the Beast a story and they are sitting at a fire place? Well if you have then, imagine that. Only that it wasn't that happy. Everything was dark and you could only see the light of the flicker on the walls.

"Please sit." He told me, gesturing to the rug. I nod and sit on my butt, crossed legged and putting my backpack on my lap. He lightly—of course—sat beside me. We sat facing the fire and he began.

"First of all I'm sorry I'm giving you a hard time. But I just knew that you could change everything in a good way."

I'm puzzled once more—which I hate— but let him continue.

"I hated to put a burden to you so young. And the moment I saw walk in your mother's arms into your new house I just couldn't resist. You were perfect. An I know you are wondering what the heck I'm saying but you'll get it later on. And before we continue I need to tell you about the day I met you."

He met my eyes and began again, "It was a night when you were still inside your mother. She was sleeping in your father arms. I wanted to talk to her for I knew she could hear me but decided otherwise because the scene was so sweet. Still I didn't want to go empty-handed and bent down and felt you. You were so small yet so strong. A connection swept through us like the one we shared at the door. I told you that you were going to change everything and that the time is going to be soon. Of course you so little you didn't understand a thing. And surely enough the next morning you came to this world. I went to see you, who was a huge a risk for me, and spoke with your mother in dream. I told her something that you should find out later on. Don't make me tell you. She told me the other day to net tell you th—"

I stopped him by saying, "My mother? You saw my mother?"

He nodded and said, "Yes I see her from time to time for she is busy caring for you. She is always there except right now. But you can't see her…"

"Why?" Tears were threatening to fall now.

He waved aside my question and continued. "Your mother let me pass in to see you and give you entrance to my world. She knew it was dangerous but she how special you are. However your father doesn't know anything."

I nodded since I knew how Pops was. He would freak out and then think this is extraordinary and do an article about it.

"Anyway, you are lucky since you were born with the gift of clear sight thanks to your mother. You could hear and see me and sense other things. Although there are many things we still don't know about you." He said, mostly to himself.

I smiled. Who knew that after years of dreaming of him I would be here telling me this.

"Why are we here now? Why have you decided to talk?" I asked attentively.

"I think its enough with dreams. I'm giving you a break for now." He joked at the end.

I raised an eyebrow. "A break? So there's more?"

He sighed, "Well at least with my life we are almost done but that's only the beginning. There is way more ahead."

He looked at me and then turned to fidget with a thread on his shirt. I stayed quiet not knowing what to say. I mean he spoke with a such a playful tone a moment ago and now he has sad expression, maybe thinking of what is 'ahead' of me.

Even if my curiosity kicks me in the shin, I don't dare ask what I'm in for. And I have to admit, I am a little scared to know. He makes it seem so difficult even if he hasn't said much and whatever it is, it can wait before settling in my mind.

"I also 'brought' you here to explain why I'm bothering with so many dreams. I can't have you help me if you don't know anything about me. I mean, I know everything about you." He said, his voice getting quieter as he finished speaking.

My eyes widened and said in denial, "No you don't!"

He chuckled, and I have to say it's beautiful. "I know that sounded creepy but it's true. I know your favorite color is green, you hate it when people say the word 'library' as 'libary', and you love to eat pumpkin pie every Saturday night with a glass of milk."

I blushed. "That's nothing!"

"Oh yeah? I know that you have a birthmark that sort of looks like a star on your lower back and that is why you never wear a bikini to the pool." He betted.

"No one knows about my birthmark!" I exclaimed.

"But I do." He started to get up and headed for the door, "Come along. I'll show you around."

~o0o~

We were once again, walking down the hallway. It surprised me how small the house looked from the outside but how spacious it is inside. There are so many rooms and bathrooms there are. A rich person would definitely live here if it weren't so rusty and old.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"On a tour…" he responded. At first I thought he was joking but then I realized he meant it. He was going to show me around the house in a different way, though. He was showing me parts of his life in action. In each room, he was going to me everything replay.

The first place he showed was his room, I'm guessing. I'm guessing because he wasn't going to speak through it.

His room seemed to be decorated for a baby not a boy. The walls were a light blue. There was a rocking chair at the corner, a crib in the center, and blue blankets everywhere. He walked over to a wooden toy chest and sat down. However I stayed standing in the door.

Suddenly it started to play out like a movie.

A young girl, Sally I thought instantly, walked right past through me as if I were the ghost. In her arms she was holding a baby boy and her bump was missing. That could only mean one thing. She already had her baby and she was holding him in her arms. She was humming a lullaby to him and he was smiling at her. She sat down on the rocking chair and started to sway. Soon enough the baby fell asleep and she stopped humming.

She had her finger on his belly and the baby grabbed, I guess you could say, it, curling his tiny finger on her only one. She then spoke. "Your daddy would be here if he wasn't sent away. He loves you. He wouldn't anything hurt you. Neither would I."

The baby stirred in his sleep. She smiled, "My own daddy wants to take you from me so I could continue on. Maybe send you to Abigail, a nice slave woman down in the village. I don't want that. I don't want to be far away from you. You are the only thing to keep me alive in this world besides your daddy."

She brought his cheek to hers and he nestled at her touch. I turned to see Dream Boy touching his cheek with hand as if remembering a memory. This memory…

I turned back and I saw that Sally was putting the baby in the crib. Just then there was knock. I turned to my back and saw that the door was open. No one was there. I frowned and turned back. The knock didn't come from the door. It came from the window.

Sally gasped when she noticed that Poseidon was at the window. She quickly ran to the door and locked it shut and ran to the window, opening it.

"Oh my! What are you doing here? How did you come here?" Sally whispered.

"Um, help me in now, questions later." He said, exhausted.

"Sure," she laughed and pulled him in. They quickly kissed and they hugged.

"I managed to escape for a little while. Tomorrow I leave for Europe." He said sadly.

She waved her hands dismissively. "Let's not think about that, only that you are here matters."

He nodded, "Where is he? Where is my boy?"

She pointed to the crib and he slowly approached. He laid his hands on the rail and leaned over to see. I also went over to see and saw that the baby was pouting in his sleep. It was cute to see. He had one hand near his head and the other on his belly. _Typical baby sleeping pose…_ His father carried him but spread him out in his arms to take a look at him better.

"He is beautiful Sally. What did you name him?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the baby.

Wait am I going to hear his name! I lifted my head and looked at the family anxiously.

Sally was about to talk when suddenly a huge angry yell comes from outside the door. "Who is up there with my daughter!"

_So much for learning his name…_

Like ants, they scrambled to hide and/or run away. Poseidon settled his son on his crib and jumped out the window. Sally blew a kiss to him and shut the window. She ran to the door unlocked and scrambled to the rocking chair. She sat there and pretended to be asleep.

Soon a man walked in, inspecting. He saw the scene and humphed. He went to Sally and shook her 'awake'.

Her eyes shot open and yelled, "What is going on?"

"Who was up here with you, dear?" Oh there was nothing nice in his voice.

"N-nothing, I mean no one, Father." She stuttered.

"Don't lie to me girl! I know that that mess of a boyfriend you have has been here!" he yelled at her. She shook her head but he continued. "And because you lied to me, I have no other option but to take that brat from you!"

He pointed to the sleeping baby. Before he stopped being in her face, he slapped her. Sally began to sob as she watched her father grab the baby from his crib and storm out of the room. On the way out he said, "Thank your mother for convincing me to not kill him and his father."

Sally's sobs became louder as she grabbed some blankets and pulled them closer to her chest.

I got close to her and since I was so in to the moment I said to her, "Stop crying and go get your baby! Sally!"

Dream Boy chuckled with some tears in his eyes, "She can't hear you. Besides she can't do anything for she is woman. Back then woman didn't have rights. Her father could do anything. Come on."

I followed him. We headed downstairs and saw that Sally's father was giving the baby to a woman, but not a slave.

"Agatha. My grandfather made an agreement with her so I could still here and not make a big ruckus out of this. But all that came with a circumstance. Listen." He signaled me to hear and I did.

"I do not want to make a big problem out of this but I don't want the baby to be with my daughter. Will you take care of this?" Sally's father said in disgust as he handed the baby to Agatha.

Agatha looked at the baby like dirt. She grabbed the baby but put distance between her and the baby. A lady appeared behind Agatha and took the baby from her arms.

"I'll care for him, Sir." said the lady.

He nodded and called for Sally. She came a minute later. "Yes Father?"

"Here is the plan. We will not 'dispose' of 'it'. He will stay here but you will never ever touch it. Understood? Claudia will care for him with the help of Agatha. But you are forbidden to touch him. See him? Maybe."

Sally had tears in her eyes and but nodded.

"We will decided later on. Maybe Abigail." He strode off after this.

Claudia held him but in sight of Sally so she could see him. Sally held out her hand but didn't touch him. The scene faded to a few years later. There was a little boy running around the living room, playing with a wooden boat.

"Percy, lunch is ready. Are you hungry?" said Claudia's voice from the next room over.

So his name was Percy. I glanced to _Percy _and said, "Finally, I know your name."

"It was time for you to know…" he shrugged and we continued watching.

Percy ran into the next room and we followed. In the counter there was a plate with food and Percy dug in quickly.

"Thank you, Nana." He said as he chewed. Claudia chuckled and went over to Percy with a napkin.

She wiped his face and said, "We do not talk with our mouth full, mister."

"Sorry." He pouted.

"Men in this family have manners." Agatha came in, a strict smirk on her face.

Percy finished his lunch and asked, "Where is Miss Sally? I want to play with her again."

"Miss Sally?" I asked Percy.

He nodded. "I was raised as a 'peasant' so I had to refer to my own mother as 'Miss Sally' She was like a sister to me, not a mother anyway."

"Oh…" was all I said.

"Miss Sally was sent to France to, how should we say it? Visit some people there." Agatha replied.

"What? Why? No one said anything?" Percy protested.

"No one should inform you of anything, Percy." Agatha retorted in a cold tone.

Percy scowled and stormed out of the room, taking his boat with him.

Suddenly we started to fade outside. The sun was shining and hot. You could see the slaves working in the fields and the colored woman harvesting. And the slaves' children playing and working, too.

A chariot was being hauled in front of the house by horses. When it stopped, a man in a black suit stepped out. He was strict looking and mean. I knew him. He was Percy's "uncle".

"Ah so good to be out of that thing. So good to stretch my legs." He said. He saw Percy and went on, "Oh you must be the pest everyone is talking about. Talk about Sally not keeping her legs closed."

He snorted when he laughed. Instantly, I loathed him, even if I knew what was going to do.

He threw a bag at Percy and he caught it. "Take it to my room. Hope I got a nice one."

Percy scowled.

His uncle pushed him on, "Hurry now! We don't have all day!"

Percy did as he was told and went to his uncle's room. He threw the bag on the bed and ran out.

Ghost Percy turned to me and said, "That is all I need to show you for now. I'll walk you over to your school."

He 'put' a hand on my shoulder and we started to fade from the house.

For him a walk was just fading into a building. Thing is he faded me in a bathroom. Girls' bathroom…

"Annabeth?" said a voice said from behind me.

_Oh no!_ I thought.

Percy left and I turned slowly.

There stood my best friend, Thalia. I sighed in relief. She knows a bit about my 'life gift'.

"Thals… Hey…" I said quietly.

"That's how you start?" she raised an eyebrow, "'Hey'. Where were you today? School's almost over."

"Well…" I said uneasily.

"Well what? You are lucky I'm the only one here." she asked impatiently.

"I met him, Thals." I told her. She looked at me funny.

"Who?"

"The guy I dream about…" I said to her.

Her eyes grew wide and said, "What…"

* * *

**Don't you just hate cliffies? No matter if they are big or small? *sighs* yeah...**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. This was 9 pages in Word so I hope it filled you a bit till I get back with the 3rd chappie. :) I won't take lond anyway. I'll update my other story, "You are my Heart of the Ocean" these few days... So yeah...**

**Review pweez... they would be really nice. :)**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**


	3. Chapter 3: The Book of Secrets

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back as promised :)**

**- Anyway, I've been down in the dumps lately. My brother is sick and might need a surgery. I'm too far away to help and he is my only brother. :( I love him so much -heart-**

**- I might not be updating as quickly as possible because school is starting soon... boohoo! :(**

**- Plz review! I really would like your support and positivity right now. THANX! :)**

_**- Italics are dreams and visions.**_

**- I noticed I didn't put a quote in the last chappie. So here it is:**

**"Expect the least expected in a time of need." **

**~unknown**

**Enough of my rambling!**

* * *

**Quote:**

_**"There are chapters in life which are seldomly read and are certainly not alowed."**_

**~Carol Shields**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Book of Secrets**

_Previously:_

_"I met him, Thals." I told her. She looked at me funny._

_"Who?"_

_"The guy I dream about…" I said to her._

_Her eyes grew wide and said, "What…"_

~o0o~

"What do you mean "the guy I dream about"?" she pressured.

I sighed, repositioning my backpack on my shoulder. Why is it that every time I talk to her about it, she pretends to not know a thing? I told her when we began to feel closer. I stare at her.

Now she sighs, "Okay, I have an idea as to what you might be referring to but… Okay tell me everything."

She pulled me to sinks and we sat on the gray plastic surface. We throw our backpacks on the tiled floor and I began. I told her everything from the sweet dream to the weird 'force' pulling me to the mansion. How strange it felt to be there with him, being able to see him. The only thing I didn't tell her was when Percy told me I was special and that he protected me since I was a baby. It's still unclear.

Thalia never took her eyes from my face. When I finished, all she said was, "Oh…"

I nodded. Even I don't know what exactly happened. I haven't finished processing everything and I don't know how I managed to tell this to Thalia.

"Well," said Thalia, getting off the sink. She looked at her watch and sighed, "In a three minutes the bell is going to ring and you have officially ruined your perfect attendance record for a ghost. Ironic."

I groaned but at the moment I didn't really care. I finally met that strange boy with green eyes and I knew his name. Percy.

"Come on. I want to go to my locker before I leave." She said, checking her phone for any texts. Well texts from one particular guy. Luke. A senior. They exchanged numbers yesterday during a football game and she has been anxious since then.

I hopped off the counter sink and tossed my backpack over my back. Thalia hasn't taken her eyes off the screen of her phone until I ask, "Anything new?"

"No!" she says angrily and punches a locker door. It has a dent now.

"Oh don't worry. He'll call soon." I reassure her. As we reached her locker, which happens to be next to mine, the bell rings and the hallways filled up with crumbled-up-paper-tossing,-airheaded kids. I open my locker —so does Thalia—and find it the same as always. Neat and organized. I smile at myself, proud for reaching the end of the school year like that but the feeling quickly changes when the back wall of my locker turns shimmery and turns faded. A vision.

_Oh great! Why here?_

_I see myself as little girl, happy in a meadow, running through the tall grass with my teddy bear in hand. I hear my mother's voice clear and melodious calling my name in the distance. I turn around and I don't see anyone. Suddenly the pretty paradise turned into and dark sauna. I felt hot shivers down my back and everything turned dark. Suddenly the people I care about—Pops, Diana, Mom, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, even Diana's unborn babies, they were all circling around my head saying, "You don't know what you can d. You have something you haven't even discovered."_

I gasp and suddenly I feel light headed. I grab the locker door to keep my balance. Luckily, everyone is so busy to notice this.

"Hey, hey!" said someone behind me, "Where were you, Annie?"

I turned around to see Leo followed by Nico and Jason. I smiled playfully at them. These are my guys. We have grown up together with Thalia and Piper. They are always there for me.

I chuckled, "I was somewhere. That's all you need to know."

I crossed my arms and Nico threw an arm around my shoulders. "Please clear my mind up. We can't have the popular girl out of school just yet."

I scoffed, "Nico, I am not the popular girl in school. Drew is."

He put more strength in his arms around me, "Well you seem like it. I mean, she is always in your way. Also in Thalia's and Piper's but mostly yours."

I rolled my eyes. I set my eyes on the end of the hallway. People suddenly made way through the middle. That only means one thing. Drew and her crew are heading over here.

I groan, "Speaking about the wicked witch of strawberry lip gloss…"

We all turn to face Drew's direction except Piper and me. I have always felt bad for Piper. She is Drew's half sister and she is always tormented by her. They are almost the same age for their mother had an affair with Piper' dad while still in a relationship with Mr. Tanaka, Drew's father. When both fathers found out about it they left, each with their daughter, leaving their mother alone. She had an accident a few months after and passed away. The girls haven't lived together but they always keep in touch at school even if they don't like it. Overall, the reason why Drew hates Piper is that she thinks that Piper ruined her family.

Drew passed us looking as flawless as ever and wearing way too much jewelry as always. Make up, loads on her faces, you name it. She is about to forget about us when she remembers that she hasn't tormented me all day. She turns to us with a dazzling smile and walks up to Piper and me.

She smirks at her half sister and turns to me. "Where were you, Hun? You missed out on a lot today. Did little Annie Belly do her first ditch?"

I had to think of something, fast. "Oh, Hun, no I didn't. This morning I actually found out that my step mother is pregnant and she needed my help. I'm actually going to go get a test for her after school."

I stood tall and proud. And then I saw him. I saw Percy in the crowd watching. I made a mental note to not show emotion when he is around and others are with me. I ignored him for now.

I turned my attention to Drew.

"Really, precious? Your step mommy is pregnant. Are you the one?" she hissed, putting a hand on my belly. I slapped her hand away. _Oh sure! Now this rumor is going to spread…_

"Stop it, will you?" said someone in the crowd. It wasn't Percy like I expected it to be. It was a boy with blondish-brownish hair and blue eyes that turn to green. I knew who he was. He name was Aiden Carter the captain of the basketball team and the school's 'it' boy.

Why Aiden sticking up for me?

Apparently, Drew thought the same thing. "Oh well, well ,well. Aiden why are you sticking up for this… um… thing?"

Aiden scoffed, "She is person, Drew, not a thing. And I don't know really why but I hate when people treat others harshly. That's all."

He shrugged and repositioned his sports bag over his red shirt. He isn't that bad of a good looker. His brownish-blondish hair frames his face nicely and his blue orbs are very dreamy. He has very good build and I bet if he didn't have a shirt on he would have a six pack out of all the work out he does. Not that pay attention to all that…

Drew shrugged it off and turned to me. "Are you hot, Blondie."

Drew was going to pour a water bottle over me when suddenly Aiden flipped the bottle out of her hand.

"Stop!" Aiden yelled.

The next thing that happened was so fast that I didn't registered fast enough.

Percy threw something at Drew, something I didn't catch on. It hit Drew on the back of her head. She was so furious; she turned around to see who did it. And then it happened. Percy _ran_? And the weird thing is that Drew saw him. No one else but her and me saw him. She chased Percy, with her purse in her hand. Everyone looked confused.

So did I.

~o0o~

"Okay so which pharmacy do we go to, Annabeth?" Thalia asked me in a mocking voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Thalia. It wasn't lie. Smoochie is pregnant. I just need to get a test for her."

We had left the school and hopped on to Thalia's rusty old truck. Everyone at school was still confused by what happened to Drew. So was I. Did she really see Percy?

I shook the thought out of my head as we entered the parking lot to the pharmacy.

"Do you have a hoodie and sunglasses?" Thalia asked.

I laughed, "For what?'

"You don't want rumors spreading. People talk. And your dad might get the wrong idea. So do you?" she explained.

I shook my head. She sighed and pulled out a black hoodie from the back seat and handed it to me. She also gave me her sunglasses. I rolled my eyes and put them on.

I open the car visor and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked different. Good. I quickly hoped out of the car and went inside.

I wasn't crowded. _Good! No one will see me! _ I quickly went to the baby aisle and got about three tests and went to the cash register. Luckily it was a girl. Around my age and… pregnant. Okay... Anyway, I paid and got out. I hopped in Thalia's truck and she drove me to my house in silence. I bet she is shaken up about what I told her or maybe something else.

We stopped in front of my house and I thanked Thalia. I stuffed the bag inside my backpack just in case my dad came home early.

I watched as Thalia drove north to her house. I went inside and the smell of lasagna filled my lungs and my stomach did a jump. I barely noticed that I haven't eaten all day after breakfast.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen, Bambi!" Diana yelled.

I nodded and headed there. Diana was just putting the pasta in the oven.

"Is Pops home?" She shook her head. I continued. "Good. Come on. I got them."

Diana sighed, "No one saw you right?"

I smiled, "No one."

"Okay…" she followed me to my room, where I had my own bathroom, and shut the door just in case.

I took the bag out of my backpack and gave it to her.

"I got three to make sure." I smiled at her and opened the bathroom door. She went in. After hearing the sound of tearing box and other things, she came out.

"I have to wait a few minutes."

Five anxious minutes later, they started to beep. They had a positive signs in red. She is expecting!

~o0o~

I gave Diana a card that I got from the pharmacy for to give my dad with the big news. It said, "Guess what?" on the cover and was baby themed. Dad's smart but not that smart... He'll be oblivious to the news.

I told her I'd be upstairs waiting for him to call me and "tell me the news" and that I'll play that I had no idea in front of him. My dad won't like that I bought the tests.

So I went upstairs to my room and waited for dinner. I had a few chips and gummy bears on my nightstand for "emergencies" and I ate that. I lay on my bed, looking at my purple ceiling, thinking about my day. The trip to the mansion, being late for school—which I'll be grounded for, I just know it—, Aiden sticking up for me, Percy hitting Drew and she chasing him, and Smoochie.

Then it dawned on me. Percy wasn't just only protecting me. He knew Drew. I remember seeing his green eyes looking at Drew with _concern_… Not anger like I thought. But why did he throw something at her? Why?

Percy didn't mention any other person he'd been protecting. What if he is protecting Drew, as well? But what is he protecting us from?

I don't get it! Why don't I get it….

_Just then Percy appeared. He stood in silence not moving._

_I snapped the silence in two. "What is it with Drew and you?"_

_He hesitated. "She is more significant than you think."_

"_Oh she is significant alright. She is the school's most popular girl." I snap at him._

"_I don't mean it in school, Annabeth." He said. I looked at him. He hasn't referred to me by my name before. It sounds so pretty coming from him. I'm almost in a trance. I feel silly for that so I slap myself mentally._

"_What do you mean, Percy? How is she significant? How do you know her?" I ask him at once. _

_He looks at me in the eye. "You both share something very important."_

"_What?" I ask; having no idea of what we share that is important._

"_Your birth date." He says simply._

_I look at him. "She is not my twin, Percy!"_

"_I'm not saying your twins. There's a book. I'm not allowed to say much about this but it's a book that contains very important truths and revelations. Your names are on there. Yours, Drew's, Nico's, Thalia's, your mother's, your father's, everyone you love, and me. There are others as well and you'll meet them soon." He says in a hushed voice._

_I narrow my eyes, "A book? What book?"_

_Percy sits on my bed and I sit next him. _

_He gulps, "The Book of Secrets. It's been lost for years but I have a feeling its close."_

_I almost laughed, "Like a diary?"_

"_No. Annabeth, this is serious. We still don't know who it is, Drew or you."_

"_For what?" I say._

"_You don't need… to know that… yet." He stutters._

"_So this book…?"_

"_This book is very valuable. It holds your fate in it. It's magical. Whenever something important happens, the book writes it down and decides your fate. There is also a secret page; a page that holds the names of our savior and the helpers and very important dates next to their names." _

"_What do the dates mean?" I ask._

"_They are the dates of when something special and meaningful happens to them. It could be anything really… the date of when your dog died or the date when you lost someone." He explains._

"_What is my special date?" I interrogate him._

"_You need the book to know. Everyone is different." He tells me._

"_Where can we find the book? The mansion?" I ask him._

"_I looked everywhere there. My suspicions are that the book is somewhere beneath your house." He says looking at the floor._

"_The basement. Wait why my house?" I say._

"_No it has to open magically. Like a secret door." He says ignoring my second question._

_I nod. As incredibly weird this is, I believe him. I don't know why. I just do._

"_But I still don't get why Drew and I are connected. Why are we on the list?" I stand up and pace._

_He looks at me. "You and Drew were born on December 2__nd__, 1996 at exactly dawn. No delay. So was Drew. The same connection I felt with you as a baby I felt it with her. You both have the gift of sight and that gift can be dangerous…"_

_He looks back as if someone is calling him. "I have to go. You'll know more, later. I'll explain as much as I can." _

_And with that he disappears. I throw myself on my bed and sigh._

I woke up. It was dream. I fell asleep. It was a dream. And it's Percy's way of telling me things. But this time was different. He actually told me something interesting. BUt why did he tell me this? has he told Drew as well?

And Drew has my same birth date and time? I never noticed because our birthdays are during winter break.

This makes me realize one thing. Drew and I are involved in something where we have to save something. That much I got from Percy. I have to work together with Drew. But Percy said there could only be one.

This means either Drew could be my worst enemy or my best friend in this and I don't know which one is worse?

* * *

**Well there you have it... Interesting, huh? I got the idea of the book from "Ghost Whisperer". I've been watching it on Netflix. :) Anyway, Drew and Annabeth have something in common. Dun du duuuuunn!**

**LOL!**

**Anyways, I'll be back with the 4th chappie soon. :)**

**REVIEW plz. They would be nice! :) And thanx so much to the ones that reviewed. You guy are great! -heart- You guys get a virtual cupcake! yay!**

**~BeautiWind -heart**


	4. Chapter 4: Missing Pieces

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back and please excuse the rushed chappie. My mom doesn't want to spend so much time on my computer. :( So updating might be slow, sorry.**

**But I did manage to edit so you are welcome :) I promised I would be getting better at this.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Mythomagic-Champion, monkey87, Guest, and Pokemonchen! **

**And to Idk. Yeah I really don't - LOL! Like I said before, I'm still thinking about it... LOL!**

**Warning: This chappie might not be that interesting, but I promise you will like it in a few chappies when you get the mystery. hehe**

**Anyways, enjoy and leave a review at the end... Thanks!**

* * *

**Quote:**

**"Don't forget your missing pieces, they could come up in a good time and you wouldn't know it."**

**~BeautiWind**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Missing Pieces**

"Annabeth! Dinner is ready!" called Pops from downstairs. He had come home a little late tonight. Everything was silent now and when he called again I jumped.

"Coming!" I yelled. I quickly jumped out of my bed and slipped on my slippers. I was in my summer PJs, shorts and a tank top. I quickly threw my phone on my bed and closed my computer.

I sighed and headed outside, closing the door behind me.

I practically ran downstairs, anxious to see my father's expression when he finds out.

"Hey Pops! How was work?" I ask, hugging him as I always do.

He smiles and pats my shoulder. "Too much work. Enjoy your life, kiddo." I smile and he continues. "So school? You finished the school year and I couldn't be more proud of you. Pure As! But I can't take all the credit. Your mother helped."

I smiled at the memory of her wisdom. I cleared my throat, remembering Diana's news.

"I'm going to go help Diana with serving dinner. Okay Pops?" I said as I headed into the kitchen. I reached Diana and pulled her aside. "You haven't said anything?"

She shook her head, "He seemed to tired and I didn't get the time to talk. Over dinner, alright?"

I raise my eyebrow and say, "Alright…"

We head back to the dining area with plates of lasagna on our hands. Pops is already there, sitting in his usual seat at the head of the table. I set a plate on his table mat and he looked at me skeptically. I know what is racing through his mind. Why am I being so nice? I am never this nice, only when something is up.

Smoochie and I take our seats and look at each other.

_Should I show him now?_

_Yes._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes._

_You really think so?_

_Yes!_

She sighs and pulls out a small rectangular box and sets it next to his plate. By now he was chewing his pasta and when he saw the box he stopped and sat straight.

"What is going on? First Annabeth setting my plate for me, then those silent conversations and this box… spill it, what is going?" He demanded.

A smile formed on my lips and I looked at my lap. I looked up and nodded towards the box. "Just open it, Pops." I said to him.

He looked at me suspiciously. "Just to warn you, I don't have any money." And with that he put his fork down and grabbed the box. He popped off the lid and his eyes widened. "What is this?"

He pulled out a pair of baby booties that I bet Diana knit. I didn't know she could knit. The booties were yellow maybe because we don't know the gender of the baby yet. Diana had that happy slash anticipating look in her eyes. He set the booties on table next to his plate and saw what was underneath. He took the envelope out of the box and ripped the side open.

The envelope was popped inside like there was something inside besides the card. He literally gasped.

"Oh honey! No you can't be! I raised you better than this! Who is he? I'll beat him to a pulp." He yelled at me, the words coming out quickly and he threw Diana's pregnancy test on the floor. He was up to my nose by now.

My eyes widened. I looked at Diana and she was shocked with a hint of amusement. I did what I could think of. I laughed.

"Why are you laughing, girl! You are messed up for life now!" he yelled at me.

I laughed, "Dad?"

I never used the term Dad to refer to him if it wasn't important. So of course he paid attention. "What?!"

"I'm not the one who is pregnant…" I said calmly. He looked at me and took his time to let it sink in. He slowly turned to Diana who was rubbing her soon-to-be-visible baby bump.

"No…" he said, breathlessly.

Diana nodded, smiling as Pops ran to her and picked her up, little-girl style. Diana giggled as he did so. I silently got up and took my plate in my hands. I very slowly crept up the stairs and left them to enjoy their news.

I locked my door and with plate and all, sat on my bed. I pulled my laptop on my lap and took a bite out of my lasagna. I opened my laptop and entered my search engine. Right away on the "trendy topics" section of the page said:

"Plane Crash in San Francisco"

_Oh no! _

San Francisco is where I was born. That city means a lot to me and seeing that people get hurt, I pay attention. So I clicked the link and it took me to the article.

It read:

_**Crash in Frisco; Little Girl in a Trance.**_

_By: Cathleen Jones_

"_A terrible accident occurred last Friday morning, on the 12__th__ of this month. A plane crashed on a flat mountainside of the San Francisco Bay area with more than 328 aboard. The crash was due to poor conducting of the pilot. Sources, such as the police and detectives on the case, say that the pilot went into a temporary coma and with the impact, hit his head on the controls and died. _

_Before the survivors entered in a deep coma, the detectives interrogated them and most of them were able to respond in sense. They said that the pilot come out of the control room but didn't look stable. Suspicions are that he was drunk. Most say he was the blame for the accident and all evidence prove him guilty._

_Most aboard died and there were eight survivors, one being a ten year old girl. The other survivors are in a hospital in the main hospital of San Francisco._

_What is more surprising isn't the crash. It's the little girl. _

_Joyce Mendez, born into Mexican/Salvadorian-American parents who passed away in the crash, is now an orphan. She is staying with her aunt who doesn't have custody what-so-ever over her but the police agreed for she is alone._

_The detectives have been to her house and have been stunned of what she is doing now. Apparently, she is going to school and all but after that, all she does is do art._

_Now don't get her wrong. We don't mean just any art. We mean a detailed, only-Michelangelo-could've-done-it type of work. She molds bits and pieces of clay into the shape of a heart. She makes hundreds a day, no kidding. _

_Here is a picture of her incredible artwork:_

(They show a picture of hundreds of clay hearts on a table and a young dark haired girl making more.)

_Thing is, she doesn't sleep, eat, and blink just by doing these. Her aunt has called in many professionals and none of them can do anything to help her._

_I went in and talked to her old school teacher, Mrs. Woods. She says that she had assigned a special essay to her class, of which Evelyn consisted of, and when the time came to turn in the assignment, Joyce gave her a crumbled sheet of piece of paper saying only a few words._

"_I wish I didn't know what I know!" were those words._

_Until now, Joyce's aunt has lost hope in saving her niece from this trance. No one is able to help."_

I sigh.

_Poor girl…_ I thought.

Just then my mind flashed back to an accident that happened last year also killing many. I don't remember where it was or what happened. All I remember was that many were killed and that just one person survived. A little boy… It was in Italy.

Why did I think of that?

I shook the idea out of my head and finished my dinner. Soon I was done and I set the plate on my nightstand. I went into my bathroom and prepared for bed. I changed into my PJs and jumped into bed. I started to read a book when I noticed I was drifting off.

Obeying my body, I fell into a light sleep. Unfortunately, I couldn't enjoy my sleep thanks to a dream from my always there buddy, Percy.

_I was in a dark room. Everything felt so tight around me and I don't feel air around me. I can't breathe._

_Then something glows around me._

_The number five is glowing in bright blue. Then several others appear in other color but still bright._

"_Don't forget this number, Annabeth. It's important." Percy says._

_I nod. "What does it mean?" _

"_You will know soon enough. You are good at figuring things out. You'll get it, soon." And with that he fades. _

I wake up. My alarm is ringing. It's morning already? But this dream was so short. There is usually more.

_What did he mean?_ _Five, five, five, why five?_

I hit the snooze.

I quickly got up and got ready. I don't bother for a shower. I'm too tired. The dream took so much energy and I don't know why. I pull on a pair of jeans and a 'I heart Paris" T-Shirt. I put on my converse and I grab my backpack. I head out side.

Usually, I hear Diana making breakfast. Since I don't hear anything, I head to their room. Suddenly, I am afraid of going in. What if what I find is disturbing?

I go for it.

I open the door. I gasped. Apparently, I was right and they had some fun last night. I shivered at the thought and shut the door. I ran downstairs and made myself a bowl of cereal. I ate it and headed out the door.

It was breezy but eventually, Thalia found me along the way. She lived a little northern from my house and she sometimes comes over to pick me up.

"Hey, Thals!" I said, faking my cheery smile.

"What is going on? You are never this cheery, especially in the morning." She told me, locking the doors.

I sighed. She is my best friend. I could tell her right? "Percy sent me a dream again."

"Ugh! If he is trying to hit on you, then his way of showing it is not going well." she said truthfully.

I laughed. "No. This one was way different than his other dreams. He told me something I don't understand."

Thalia regulated her foot on the pedal and turned to me quickly before turning to face the road. "What was it?"

I hesitated. Curse my mouth. I told too much. "He told me to remember the number five."

"What? Why five?" she asked me, making a turn into the street that takes us into our little town.

I turned to her. "Geez. I know the answer but I don't want to say…"

"Gosh. I get it. You don't know why." She said pulling into a gas station. She stopped the car and asked, "You want anything?"

"Powdered donuts, please. And wait I'll give you the money." I opened up the small pocket of my backpack but Thalia said 'no' and closed the door.

I waited in the car. I took my phone out and entered on the same article I was on last night. It intrigued me. Somehow I know that this has something to do with Percy's message.

_Five?_

"Here you go, Anna." said Thalia as she threw the donuts at me. Luckily I caught them in time before it hit my head.

"Thanks." I said opening the donuts hungrily. Cut me some slack! I only ate a bowl of cereal. Call me a fat ass.

Soon after Thalia finished putting gas in the car she hopped in. In less than ten minutes we arrived at school in silence. I didn't continue searching on my phone. We entered the school and I headed to my locker and I pulled out a medium sized grocery bag. I opened it up and started to throw in my things. I turned out my books last week so I just needed to put in my locker decorations and such.

Fifteen minutes later, the bell rang and I put my grocery bag in my locker. I never really realized how many things I had in my locker. What do I bring in my backpack everyday?

I shook that thought out of my head. I quickly shut my locker door and headed to my first period of the day. History.

Nothing happened really, half throughout the day, nothing happened. And it was strange. And I knew why. Drew wasn't here. Ah paradise…

We reached lunch and I headed to the cafeteria. I grabbed a Mac & Cheese and sat down at my usual table. Piper was there and so were the boys.

"Where is Thalia?" I asked. Jason answered. He was her brother so he would know where she was.

"Doing her usual -last-day-of-school prank, you know. Nico went to help." He said chewing his sandwich.

I nodded and sat. I understood. Thalia had this thing she did the last day of school every year. But now she has a partner in crime? Impressive… Who knew Thalia would accept.

Piper was next to me. She was sad and apparently was crying. I out an arm around her and I asked her what was wrong.

She stuttered, "D-Drew is m-missing…"

"What?" I moved to faced her. She moved to face me and looked at me in the eye.

"I know that she is mean to me but she is still my half sister." She whimpered. She fell into my arms and I hugged her.

After a few 'she'll be back's and 'it's going to be alright's she calmed down and we finished the day. The last day of school bell rang and no sign of Thalia's prank.

Huh? Maybe it was a private prank meant for one person.

I went to my locker and grabbed my things and headed to my regular road home. But before I could blink again, I was somewhere else.

Where? The school's hidden garden and Percy was standing in front of me.

"Drew is danger. They've got her." He said quickly and vanished.

It took me a minute but I realized Drew is danger. But in what type of danger?

I sighed in frustration, "What danger, Percy!?"

He appeared next to me. I gasped.

"Ah! Stop doing that!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry." He looked scared and hurt.

"What happened to Drew?" I urged him.

He gulped and looked down.

"We lost her."

"What do you mean?"

"She is… dead…" he said quietly.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the rushed chappie. :(**

**What happened to Drew? Who took her? You will find out soon...**

**Stay tuned for the next chappie...**

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed! Review please!**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Blood

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back! I have wrote this chappie in a hurry mostly because I have to go to bed but here it is! **

**- Special thanks to everyone who reviewed: Pokemonchen, Mythomagic-Champion, Guest, and I really don't. Thanks for reviewing!**

**- Bad cliffie last chappie, but this one is worst. Why am I so mean to you guys! Only cliffies! Oh well! haha**

**- So very revealing chappie. You will see why as you read. :)**

**Review and enjoy. It's edited so read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bad Blood**

_Previously_

_"What happened to Drew?" I urged him._

_He gulped and looked down._

_"We lost her."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"She is… dead…" he said quietly._

~o0o~

I looked at him. "What do you mean she is dead!?"

He seemed to realize something. "Oh, no she is not dead… But she was kidnapped. I mean she is dead to us. She joined _their_ side…"

"Who's side?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, but they might be after you… Beware and don't trust anyone. They can't find out you exist but I wouldn't know." He said, attempting to garb my wrists. "They want you."

What is he talking about! I don't get what he is saying! Who is out to get me? Who doesn't know I exist? What the hell!

"Who!" I yelled.

"I can't tell you!" He shut his eyes. "I just came to tell you about Drew. The blind sighted won't find her. But you can't say anything, okay?"

I nodded.

He came closer and wrapped his light transparent arms around me. I don't know how he did it but I felt his arms. I felt their light tug. It felt like a fleece blanket wrapped around you but instead of giving you warmth it gives you shivers down your spine.

"I'm sorry I can't explain what is going on the way you should know but knowing more can hurt you and make you more visible to them. I can't risk that." He pulled away and looked at me in the eye. His eyes were a type of green that would be the color of the sea with algae, contaminated with too much junk and sadness. They were hurt, worried more likely. But at the same time dreamy... I didn't say that, okay?

I stayed quiet but a minute later these words escaped my mouth: "So Drew is alive?"

"Yes, but not for long if she doesn't cooperate with her 'kidnappers'. And so far she isn't but she determined to stay on their side. Who knows what has gotten in her." He told me.

I don't know what we are up against but I am capable of knowing that this is bad. Something is going on. Too much. It is all coming so quickly that even I can't figure it out.

"Percy?" I said quietly.

"Yes?" he let goes of my wrists.

"What did you mean by the number five last night?" I asked him, the hot summer breeze blowing on me.

He hesitated. "I can't tell you much but five people have five things in common… You… That is all I can say… And remember the unknown one, Annabeth."

"Unknown one?" I asked him. How can I remember something unknown?

"Okay. I'm guessing I'm giving you a headache." He says and I nod. He proceeds. "You have a brother. Your mother, before she married your father, had a relationship of which she had a son. That son was lost… He was adopted the minute he came out of her. But now he is back and he doesn't know why he is here."

"What? I don't have a brother!" I exclaimed.

"Annabeth, of course you don't know of your brother. Your mother kept it a secret. She didn't want to put him in danger. He is just like you… He clear sighted. But he is in no good condition." He said and vanished with a few words behind lingering: "Find him…"

~o0o~

As I crept out of the school's garden, I kept thinking of Percy's words_. Find him_…

How can I find him! I don't have a name or an address and besides it's easy for him to find someone. He is ghost for crying out loud!

Well my 'brother' is my mother's son after all. There is one thing differentiates us from the rest of the world. Our gray eyes. Hopefully, my 'brother' has her eyes. At least that will help.

I decided to go into town, unnoticed. Good thing I had a hoodie in my backpack for a cover. I called Diana and told her I would be a little late for dinner but that I'll be there when I can. No detail, though. She told me she had gone out as well and to not worry. I figured it was okay.

Now a little description of my town. Yes it's small but if you look at it; it's pretty large. It looks like a old city town square. It has a fountain in the middle of the town square with a small pedestrian road. No cars ride along that road so I walk on it and so do others. Around the fountain there are a bunch of stores and one story buildings. And out town square there are the country sides and houses. Pretty simple.

I walk on the dirt road heading no where in particular. Just looking for a certain gray eyed boy. So wrapped up in my search, I don't notice when I bump into Aiden Carter.

"Oh hey Aiden. I didn't see you there." I say, rubbing my shoulder.

"No problem my fault." He sent me a dazzling smile. I smiled back. "Do you want to hang for a bit?"

'Um, sure." I said, not having this in my plans but then again. What are my plans? We began to stroll, taking about nonsense things.

"So I heard about Drew… Do you know what happened?" he asked.

I sighed and shook my head. I can't tell anyone. And even if I did they would think I'm nuts!

"My friend Piper doesn't know a thing." I said truthfully.

After twenty minutes, a girl came up to Aiden and took him from me with the excuse of "having to tell him something". I didn't mind but Aiden didn't look too happy about it.

Perfect. Now I can look for my lost 'brother' without company. I walk towards the shopping center but on the way there I hear someone talking behind a building in a pleading tone.

"Please, I can help you." He pleaded. I got closer and I heard a "No! Go away!"

When they came into view the girl, around her twenties, disappeared like Percy does and the guy turned around.

I couldn't see very well but he walked towards me. He was wearing a black jacket and classic jeans. His hair was a dark-blonde mess.

When I could see him clearly, his face looked exhausted.

"You probably think I'm crazy right? Talking to myself and all…" he told me.

I raised my eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"You think I'm talking to myself, right?" he asks.

I can't speak. First of all because I could see the person he was talking to and I don't know what he means and second because his eyes…

His eyes are gray. But not just gray… Startling gray… His hair, his eyes, his features…

This is my brother…

* * *

**So Drew isn't dead... YAY? Hmm. And Annabeth has a a brother. Its not Malcolm okay? And it's not Aiden.**

_**And BTW, I need help in finding a name for her brother... Any suggestions in a review please... last names if possible please... thanks! It would help to write this chappie faster... Just saying.**_

**So thanks for reading! Review please! And to-do-loo, bye!**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**PS - Please, names for Annabeth's brother in a review... Please... Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Light

**Hey guys, **

**So I did have this chappie written down but the next one I'm not sure...**

**Anyway thanks to monkey87, I really don't, Guest, ImmaNerd98, stranger, & Pokenchen.**

**But special thanks to monkey87 for her suggestions. I really liked them.**

**Annabeth's brother's name:**

**Dean Cameron Montgomery.**

**I was riding a car when I chose the name and I passed a street called Montgomery and I liked how it sounded. So there it is. **

**Thanks for the suggestions guys!**

* * *

**Review please! THX! I edited! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Light**

_Previously_

_"You think I'm talking to myself, right?" he asks._

_I can't speak. First of all because I could see the person he was talking to and I don't know what he means and second because his eyes…_

_His eyes are gray. But not just gray… Startling gray… His hair, his eyes, his features…_

_This is my brother…_

~o0o~

No he can't be my brother. I refused to think that my mother had another child and didn't raise him herself. She loved me. Why didn't she do the same for him? Questions are starting to form in my mind and I am going to burst if I keep going.

"Um, do you?" he asks, uncertainly.

I blink. 'What? Oh, um, no but uh, who were you talking to?"

He starts to become a little uncomfortable and shifts from foot to foot. "Uh no one. I, uh, I am a stage actor and I am doing a play with my study group."

I raise an eyebrow. "What play?"

"Uh, _A Midsummer's Night Dream_. I think." He replies quickly.

I nod slowly. "Are you new to town? I've never seen you here. And I would know, see, this is a small town and I've lived here my whole life."

"Oh, yeah. Just moved here a few days ago." He says simply.

"Well, welcome to Auburndale, New York. I'm Annabeth Chase." I extend my arm to him and he blinks. "You shake it, you know?"

"Oh yeah." He shakes my hand and says, "I'm Dean Montgomery."

I stand back a bit. My mom's maiden surname was Bartlett. Shouldn't he be Bartlett since his father left them?

"Is something wrong?"

"No but I need to go home. See you around?" I say.

He nods and I dash home. I throw my backpack on the couch and walk into the kitchen. Diana wasn't home yet. Perfect, because today Pops comes home earlier than most days because of Payday.

I head up to my room dragging my backpack with me. I shut the door and sit on the edge of my bed. I think about Dean for a moment.

Physically, he is just like mom although he has darker skin than me. His eyes are just like mom's. his hair might be a combination of his father's and mom's. His voice has tone like mom's. It has to be him.

"Ladies, I'm home!" yells Pops from downstairs. He usually, on early come-home days, he goes to his office. I quickly head there. I need to know a few things.

I knock on his door and let me in.

"Hey Pops! How was your day?" I ask him. It is our routine. When Pops gets his paycheck we act like nothing has happened. Then he gives me fifty and I have a nice.

He grins. "Here you go sweetie and this also something to excuse my conundrum of emotion yesterday. "

He slides in an extra twenty. I blink. "Thanks Pops but maybe after what I have to ask you might not want to give me money."

His eyebrows scrunch up in the middle and he looks at me. "You are scaring me. What's up, kiddo?"

"Did Mums have another child before us?" I ask, tearing off the band aid. Pops was shuffling paper when I asked. He carefully set in front of him and crossed his hand tightly.

"Why do you ask Annabeth?" he asks looking at me in the eye.

"Because I know I have a brother and his name is Dean. Dean Montgomery. I met him today." I told him frankly.

"You what?" he stood up from his comfy chair.

"I met him today and we have a lot more in common than you think." I said to him, sliding the twenty back.

"And what is that?" he said resting his palms on his desk.

"We are both clairvoyant. We see and talk to ghosts or spirits, if you will." I said calmly.

"Annabeth Marie Chase, what are you talking about?" he said, taking a seat.

"You heard me. I can see ghosts and so can he. Precisely, my little ghost 'friend' told me all about it. I have a brother and there is something about him. What is it?" I pressured.

"Annabeth, what has gotten into you? You have never done this. Ever. Why now? Are you trying to tell something? Do you need something?" he asked.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. I knew it. Mums didn't tell you I was special because she was protecting me. Something is going to happen but I need to know more about Dean. Spill what you know. Please Pops." I said, pleadingly.

He sighed. "I hope this is a stage in your development, Annabeth. I hate badly planned jokes."

"It not a joke."

He sighs once more. "All I know is that before we met, your mother had a boyfriend, named Jake Montgomery in college. They dated and after a while they were going to get married. They never did for some reason, they separated and they didn't know they were expecting. Weeks before final term she found out she was pregnant and she told him. He told her that he would give his last name to the child and provide for him. But your mother wanted more. She didn't want her child in a separated family. She didn't want to repeat her history oh that child. He didn't agree in marriage. They argued and they decided to put the child up for adoption. All throughout her pregnancy, the adoption was up but she had him, she wanted to have it. She wanted to raise the child. But by the time she had a chance to speak the child was in his new home and she didn't see him again."

He continued, "She hired detectives and she found out that the adopted parents passed away and that child was with the father, Jake. She was furious but she was with you and I and she didn't want to break us. Look where we are now."

I sighed, "Thanks Pops. That is more than enough."

I stood up and left the room with a confused Pops in there.

I headed to my room and opened my laptop and I began to type everything I heard from dad. I need to match facts. I was deep in thought that I didn't notice that Percy was standing there.

"Hey!" he said. "Can I talk to you? You might need to listen to this."

I looked at him and patted the space next to me. He 'sat' down and said, "I am here to tell you about your duty."

"My duty?" I asked, almost at the edge of cracking up. Who says 'duty' now?

"Yes, your mission." He says to me.

I nodded and he continues. "You have a gift of clear sight. Drew has a gift of clear sight. Piper somehow has gift of clairvoyance, maybe she could see auras… Dean has your gift. I am a very important piece of the puzzles. Five children, five dates, five accidents, and the number five and very important."

I looked at him incomprehensibly.

"And you are the center of everything, Annabeth. You are the light."

* * *

**Well not much of a cliffie but yeah... stayed tuned. Between school, homework, and chores, I have officially have no life... :(**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**


	7. Chapter 7: Unraveling the Clues

**Hey guys, **

**So, I'm updating. I have been working hard in planning this story and let me tell you I am not changing anything. I have planned it all the way through. The base actually. So yeah...**

**I hope I don't disappoint you guys with this story. I like how it is but of course I'm the author. Your the readers. You decide.**

**Anyway, enjoy. **

**NOTE: There are some things that you won't get but that's the point. This is a mysterious/supernatural story so yeah...**

**Review at the end.**

* * *

_**Chappie dedicated to:**_

_**Pokemonchen**_

_**(for supporting this story)**_

* * *

_Quote:**  
**_

_"You learn something every day if you pay attention."_

_Ray LeBlond_

* * *

Chapter 7: Unraveling the Clues

_Previously…_

_I nodded and he continues. "You have a gift of clear sight. Drew has a gift of clear sight. Piper somehow has gift of clairvoyance, maybe she could see auras… Dean has your gift. I am a very important piece of the puzzles. Five children, five dates, five accidents. And the number five is very important. "_

_I looked at him incomprehensibly._

_"And you are the center of everything, Annabeth. You are the light."_

~o0o~

"Here you go, Annie." Jacob, my neighbor, opened the rusty wooden door for me. I had asked if he let me enter his family's farm to see the horses in their stables. Of course, growing up with him gave me the advantage that he would never say 'no' to me, so he let me in.

He is one of the few that could call me Annie.

"Hey, thanks, Jay. And congrats again for your marriage. Leslie seems like a nice girl." I told him going inside, slightly turning my head to face him.

He chuckled, "You're the first person to tell me that. Everyone else has been giving her the cold shoulder."

"They just don't want you to leave." I replied, hitting his arm jokingly.

"Maybe, but I don't know. Oh, and we bought a new horse. Actually it's… for you." He said, shyly smiling and his brown eyes sparkling.

"Me?" I stood dumbfounded there.

"I was meaning to give it to you at the reunion the other night but I completely forgot." Jacob said, gesturing me to follow him. He chuckled, "Sorry, but I think you will like him. His name is Blackjack."

We walked through the stables, I petting the horses from time to time. The stench didn't bother me at all. The sun out was setting and it gave the stables more of a home-y feel. We walked all the back and Jacob opened a stall door.

And there stood a black stallion with a beautiful dark brown mane. He seemed energetic, swaying his head back and forth. He clucked his hooves, impatiently as if saying, "Hurry up and ride me, already!"

I loved him.

"He is so beautiful!" I stepped forward to pet his mane. "Thank you, but you didn't have to."

"Actually, yes I did. I kinda promised you one when we were kids. Remember?" Jay said, cleaning his greasy hands in a black stained cloth from fixing his old truck.

I knew what he meant. Once, when we were playing in the meadows, I saw his dad riding his horse into the forest. I looked at the brown horse longingly and Jay always teased me about it. Until one day he promised he would get me one. I knew he was trying to make me feel better but I never knew he meant it.

I blushed. I don't know what it is about him. I mean sure he has the looks. He is tall. Fair skinned, but tanned from working on the farm. Brown eyed. Light brown hair. A shinning smile. He always makes me blush. I don't like him, I'm sure. But he makes me feel all funny inside. Although, I would never see him as more than as big brother, the suspicions around town about us did make me feel like we found be together one day. Good thing he is getting married because us together would be a nightmare.

Don't get me wrong, but our bond is too special and I don't want to break it.

"Thank you, Jay. Really… And where are you planning to go? I mean I love the horse but there is something more and I have feeling it has something to do with you leaving. I know you too well." I nudged him.

"Well, it's the promise thing, yes, but I… I don't know how to say it… I'm… I'm moving to Texas with Leslie…" He shut his eyes, as if waiting to hear me scream.

I just stood there speechless.

When he saw that I wasn't going to say something he said, "Say something, please… Anything."

"Lollipop." I said slowly.

"No, didn't mean it like that." He said, expanding his arms in exasperation.

"Texas?" I said, emotionless.

He nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. He opened them, "Most of Leslie's family is there and I don't want to leave her side. She is really close to her family."

"What about you? Huh?" I exploded. "You are close to yours!"

"I know but—"

"No! You can't leave me! Not after all that's happening!" I spilled. A second later I realized what I said and clasped a hand over my mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing…" I said muffled by my hands.

"Annabeth, what is happening?" he said dangerously calm.

"Nothing."

He doesn't know about my gift and if I tell him know he will resent me for not saying. He can't know. Percy had warned me to not say anything. I even risked it with telling my dad the other day. And Thalia. Jay is normal and it should stay that way.

He grabbed my hand, "Annabeth, tell me. Is everything okay?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yes."

I started slowly toward Blackjack.

"Annabeth, you are not telling the truth!"

I was sweating beads now but I managed to mount on Blackjack. I got the reins and hit Blackjack to go forward. He neighed and started. He burst through the wooden stable doors and ran out on to the open field.

I heard Jay call from behind me. When I was at a good distance but still audible, I turned around.

"I can't believe you are leaving me!" I yelled at him and Blackjack, as if on cue, started on again.

After a good few minutes, the farm was out of view. I had ran into the forest nearby. It wasn't big at all. Fairly small. I could get home without getting lost. The thought of going home got me thinking about poor Blackjack, who was witness of all of this. Luckily my parents had their own little farm and we had stables. They kept their two horses in there and I'm planning to keep Blackjack in there too. It might not be glorious like at Jay's but he will be fine.

The reason I wanted to go to the stables in the first place was because I needed to think. I always thought my best when I'm riding a horse. I really don't know why but I do.

I stopped Blackjack from galloping and we settled near a tree.

I sat on a lifted tree root. I opened my pouch that was hanging across my body. I would always bring sugar cubes for the horses. Jay had showed me how to feed them sugar cubes the right amount before they got all crazy.

I fed Blackjack some sugar cubes and started to pet his mane as he swallowed.

I am going to admit. I am going to miss Jay. Not being selfish, I pushed him to the back of my mind. I had other weird things going on.

Ever since Percy appeared to me the other day, what he said to me, really stuck to me.

_"Five children, five dates, five accidents. And the number five is very important." He stated._

What did that mean? Lately, with the discovery that he wasn't only in my mind I have been stuck. And I despise being stuck. I hate not knowing anything.

Five children. And by that he meant…? Children? Whose children? Children as in literally minors under eighteen? Does that count as me and maybe some of my friends.

No… Deep down, that didn't feel right.

Then whose children!

Five dates? Birthdates? If so, birthdates of who? But it might not be birthdates…

I sighed in exasperation.

The last one took me off guard… Five accidents? Where?

But if I put them together, at least the dates and accidents together, what will I get? Five accidents… Five dates…

Suddenly my mind went to the article I read about the plane crash in San Francisco. I thought about the little girls and hear millions of clay hearts.

Those clay hearts looked so familiar when I saw the picture.

Whenever I am nervous, I have the habit of tugging on a necklace my mother gave me before she died, or so my father has told me. The necklace is a heart-shaped locket that I can't seem to open. I've tried but I can't. It's beautifully detailed with a bunch of squiggles all leading to a tiny heart at the left of the locket.

I tugged on it and out of the nowhere I broke the chain of my neck and looked it. The locket looks just like… the little girl's clay hearts!

And that boy in Italy… What were the dates?

Percy's dream message. The number five. I get that but maybe the dates have the number five in them. But that doesn't seem right. I remember that the date of the little girl's accident was on the 12th. June 12th.

I need to get home. I need to put this on my computer now. If I don't, I'll be lost. I might also need a partner. Someone who knows the subject well...

I know the risks but I feel that things need to be fixed.

Who?

Nico!

I need to call him! But first, home.

I mounted on Blackjack and galloped all the way home. I left him at the stables and headed quickly to my room. I ignored my fathers calls to explain where I have been. I explain in the morning.

I shut the door behind me. I threw myself on my bed and grabbed my iPhone. I searched my contacts for that Linguini Breath.

Bingo!

I tapped on his name and it started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Nico?"

"It depends." he said, cautiously playful,"Is it the FBI?"

I rolled my eyes. "No…"

"CIA?"

"Nico?"

"Um...?"

"Stop talking. I need your help… Are you in?"

* * *

**So what you think? Confusing? Sorry... It will improve as the chappies go by. **

**Anyway please review! **

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**PS - Sorry, but no Percy in this chappie. Maybe the next one! :)**


	8. Notice

So I have good news. I am rewriting this story. I have the first five chapters planned. It is going to be better but more suspenseful and romantic. I am sorry if you like this story how it is, but I just don't feel it anymore. And frankly I didn't know where I was going.

Anyway, when I do finish the chapters I am going to delete this story and reupload it. To give the new plot justice. Please follow/favorite me so you can know when its reuploaded. I am going to keep this notice up for a while so you get used to it and take time to follow/favorite.

Now back to writing (I didn't want to take too much time in this notice)...

~BeautiWind -heart-


End file.
